


Sleep Hugger

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://esteefee.livejournal.com/100608.html">the MULTIFANDOM HUGFEST 2012</a>. COME READ MOAR SGA HUGS THERE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Hugger

"Mmgphrph!" Rodney said—or tried to—his mouth was being absolutely smashed by a meaty bicep. Extricating himself with some difficulty, he lifted his head to glare at Sheppard, who was inconveniently unconscious. Rodney swiped the lights on and poked him.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
Rodney poked him harder.  
  
"Whazzamatter?" John lifted his head and squinted one eye open.  
  
"You! You are a...a sleep-hugger."  
  
John smacked his lips then said, voice rough, "Them's fighting words."  
  
"I'll just bet, Mr. Stoic-and-Reserved, but my abraded upper lip can attest to the fact sometime in the night you wrapped your arm around my head like an orangutan on steroids."  
  
John blinked at him, then gestured over Rodney's shoulder and mumbled something incoherent, color darkening his face.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"The bed! All right? You were...I was sorta semi-awake and I reached out and I thought you were—" John waved again over toward the side.  
  
"You thought I was falling over the edge?"  
  
John twisted onto his back and crossed his arms before nodding mulishly.  
  
Rodney bit back a smile. "Hmm."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, nothing, it's just...hmm."  
  
"Get it off your chest, McKay."  
  
"You saved me. My hero—!" Rodney started to say, really hamming it up, but the pillow was yanked out from under his head and then John was stuffing it down on his face, abusing his already-abraded upper lip, but Rodney was gasping with laughter too hard to pay any attention.  
  
Anyway, the point being he'd quite successfully distracted John from the fact he was really quite touched after all, that even in his sleep, John was looking out for him, saving him from dangerous bed-cliffs and the like.  
  
Rodney finally cried uncle, and when John lifted away the pillow, yanked him down for a kiss.  
  
"Huh," John said afterward, giving him an appraising look. Maybe he wasn't fooled after all.  
  
In any event, after the lights were off once again and Rodney was settling back to sleep, he noticed John stealthily sliding a hand over his chest and pulling him in, tugging him close.  
  
Safe for the night.  
  
  
 _End._


End file.
